This dose-ranging study will determine the best dose of OPC-14597 for the treatment of schizophrenia. The efficacy and tolerability of three doses of OPC-14597 will be compared to those of placebo, and to those of a fixed dose of haloperidol in parallel groups of acutely relapsing schizophrenic patients.